


Black Butler Yaoi Wonderland

by Yaoi_Wonderland



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Wonderland/pseuds/Yaoi_Wonderland
Summary: Sebastian wants Claude and there is nothing that is going to stop him from getting what he wants. At least that is what he thought, little did he know Claude was claimed by none other than  undertaker.





	1. Sexy-Naughty-Bitchy Claude

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the anime. This all belongs to Yana Toboso.
> 
> Sorry, this may be very cringe it is my first fanfic ever. 
> 
> Please leave suggestions as you wish.
> 
> I would appreciate it.
> 
> They may be OOC at times but i try my best to not
> 
>  
> 
> Thx.

The day sky gleams a bright blue, but the tension between the crow and spider glows with a radiance of hate that could only be compared to the devil himself. After a long silence from the two, a piercing smile appears on Sebastian’s face. Claude’s face reacts with disgust and wonder which just makes him look appalled. Another long pause and another smile from the crow demon.

Claude seems unquestionably angry about it. “What’s got you so happy!?” Sebastian turns his head. “Hmph, even if there is a reason trailing my enthusiasm, it would not be told to the likes of a spider demon.” Claude's eyebrow started to vellicate out of anger and disgust. “ Says the filthy crow, tell me, Sebastian! They say the crow’s personality reflects the masters! Correct?” 

Sebastian gives an affirmative reluctant nod. Then Claude continues “So what i have gathered from this little conversation is that Ciel Phantomhive is a whiny, stuck up, Saliferous, Ignorant, Sooooooooo Ignorant, To sum it up Ciel Phantomhive will get himself into a situation then he will proceed to fuck up and get smart with somebody which is most of the time you, then he will expect you to clean up his mess like a little puppy with behavioral issues.”

Sebastian's eyes began to look as if they were going to tumefaction, he began to open his mouth only to realize there was nothing that could be said so instead he continued to speak but changing the subject.”What restaurant are we going to?” Claude’s golden eyes darted back to the crow demon with an inquisitive look.”Dinner? I did not ask for dinner. I did not ask for you to be here. I still do not want you here, do you know how much it took for me to be brought back to life. There is nothing stopping me from killing you at this very moment, and you ring my doorbell, waltz past me like this is a charity event, sit in my chair and make giggling noises and smiles for no reason then ask me to dinner!” He stated with a calm manner with an underlying tone of disgust. 

Sebastian turned his head with a very cheesy smile. “I never giggled, to be fair and Yes you have summed it up rather well.” He states with a sarcastic voice. Claude's face then transitioned to a blank stare. “Get out of my manor.” Sebastian stared back sadly. “Why!?” Claude continued his blank stare. “Get out of my manor.” Sebastian reaches into Claude's pocket for his wallet and then begins to walk out the door. Claude follows him in a swift manner to a cafe. “How have i fallen for this?” Sebastian looked over his shoulder with a smile. “Cause! You are also like your master, your late master, Naive and sometimes plain stupid and can be easily blindsided by emotion or feelings.”Claude starts to return to the manor.”Return my wallet when you are done.” 

 

He then continues to walk as it starts to pour down rain, reflecting Sebastian's inside emotions. 

An hour later he opens the door to a short man . “Go away! No Solicitors!”

He peers closer to push him off the doorstep only to realize the man is kneeling and that is none other than Sebastian. Claude began looking and thinking about Sebastian’s face glowed a pale white as his lips were glossy and glistened, His slender frame captivated by the way he was kneeling.His almond shaped eyes dazzling and framed beautifully by his eyelashes. He went to slam the door but Sebastian had sprawled between it. He then stood up and walked in. He scoffed.”Here is your wallet, you're now broke.”

Claude grunted. “ I will replenish from the bank later on.” Sebastian did not leave and quite honestly he was already feeling bad and now he felt like Grell minus the cheery attitude. “Well my master will not mind if i stay the night...S-” Claude had cut him off.”Well, I do, You tried to murder me once, wait, correction, you murdered me once, you barge into my house to rub it in and expect me to let you stay! GOODBYE!” Sebastian does not move, he stares into Claude’s eyes. Claude, who has a genuine look of disgust written on his face walks closer to the crow demon, “, Please leave.” Sebastian’s pain raised within him. “Claude I get it, we are destined to be enemies, we are destined to hate each other, I am not supposed to feel like this at all-” Claude turns his face to face Sebastian “Feel like what?” Sebastian’s eye bulge out of his sockets. “Well kind of like when i see a cat...those beautiful felines with the plush paws-” Claude glances over “I know what a cat is Sebastian, but how does that relate to me?” Sebastian looks away quickly.”It doesn’t...Nevermind it was rather foolish of me to bring it up...you were right I will be on my way home now.” Claude faces him to show him the door ”Yes it was and unlike you, i stay true to my partners, I do not bang them for information.” Sebastian had only heard a glimpse of the sentence. Sebastian stared then gave an above mannerable yell “Partner!?” Claude gave an affirmative nod. 

“He goes by the name undertaker but you may refer him to any other name that is not on the derogatory spectrum.” Sebastian wasn’t noticeably annoyed but on the inside, he wanted to yell at a cat. Claude walked to the door and opened it as Sebastian walked out in a swift manner. Claude slammed the door and went upstairs to go to sleep although he did not feel like climbing 32 sets of stairs. “Fuck it! I’ll sleep on the 11th floor tonight, although i hate the marble in that room it is so...Nevermind I will sleep right here.”

Sebastian stormed down the street and with a not so composed manner, he knocked on the door of the silver-haired Mortician. “Open up! I demand an answer from you.” Undertaker came to the door in a rather happy mood, Sebastian was beginning to feel like that was his default mood. Undertaker giggled “You know the price for in-” Undertaker’s throat was caught by Sebastian “This is not about murder, nor is this about death, but this could be if you would like it to, if it does have to come to that however...you WON’T be around to ask for details.”

Sebastian then removed his choke-hold. Undertaker coughed a bit and continued in a raspy voice. “What’s got you upset? This is a new look for you and i don’t like it.” Sebastian's eyes darted to the mortician.”Why...are...you...dating...Claude?” Undertaker blinked profusely before letting out a loud laugh. “I can’t believe that is what has you so bugged. Ehhhh erm well you see Grell had set us up. For reasons unknown, he just said we would be great together so y-” Sebastian had cut him off. “That information will suffice on its own and to be honest it makes a lot of sense.” Undertaker put a little smile on his face.”Claude really is a fascinating guy. All we have to do is work on his humor-”

Sebastian had cut him off “I would prefer you not talk about him that way, he is a very pleasant umm gentleman.” The silver haired man gave a crooked smile and leaned his head over and onto his right hand. “My, My, My, You certainly seem perturbed, your eyebrows are even beginning to vellicate !” He gave a slight giggle. Sebastian began to face the other way. “Oh really? Are my eyes beginning to tumefaction as well?” He stated in a saliferous tone. Undertaker Stayed quiet as he watched Sebastian leave.

 

Sebastian had had enough playing this cat and mouse game with Claude. Claude was gonna be his and that was that. The only REAL problem was that Claude was hellbent on despising him. “I’ll just find so-” He was cut off by an alarming, almost agonizingly annoying voice that he knew all too well. “Bassy! I see you! Come out and play!” Sebastian turned with a blank expression to face the redhead nuisance. “Sebby-Chan hug me, come on bassy!!!” At this point, the redhead reaper was charging full force at the demon. Smack. His face was being out held by Sebastian. 

 

“Aw bassy, don’t be that way!” Sebastian had just about had it with the events today he could even go as far to say he felt affronted by them and with that said. Crash. The redhead man lay below Sebastian’s foot. “S-so where is Ciel?” 

Sebastian’s eyes swelling to the size of golf balls as he realizes the master must be running amok within his own estate seeing he left him alone for almost a day. “Goodbye, Grell I really have to go!” Grell quickly springing to his feet and wiping off his coat storms over to Sebastian. Debating for a few seconds whether he should say what he was about to. After 30 seconds he confirmed to himself that it was safe. “ So you have a thing for Claude? “ Grell popped a cherry lollipop into his mouth. “ I mean you could do way better! He’s soooooooo boring.” He removed the lollipop and gazed at Sebastian who 

didn’t seem to want to answer. “Let’s look at the bright side Bassy! You still have me!”

 

With that Sebastian turned around, finally tired of hearing Grell go on and on, and for him to imply he was in ANY WAY better than Claude….psh….was all he could say to that. “People like you should STAY unheard of, you are repulsive to me.” Grell’s face now pailing at the words that had just escaped the crevices of Sebastian’s mouth. “ Surely you didn’t mean that Bassy!” Grell’s eyes now moist from the lingering tears begging to escape his eyes. Sebastian simply turned to keep walking, looking back only to find Grell still tailgating. “The perseverance in that man.” A trail of tears followed the redhead. “Grell.” Sebastian wanted to apologize but he knew it would either come out coy like a businessman or a bit more in the sensual sense. “Please for the love of all things satanic stop crying.”

 

Finally reaching the manor horror had befallen the face of Sebastian. Blazing red and orange and smelling of sulfur...the manor burned to the ground. “YOUNG MASTER!” All Sebastian could manage to get out were desperate pleas to Ciel as he ran towards the manor. Caught by a hand colder than Sebastian's Sebastian turned around. “Gr-” His face began to burn bright red in both anger and embarrassment. “Ciel is staying with us at the Trancy manor, the servants, however, said they had other places to be. You and Zeferus are welcome to stay with us if you want.” Grell `turned away at the sound of his real name being used. Sebastian blinked profusely for a few seconds, a gap appearing between his lips as he gathered words to say. “If it’s only Ciel then why did you say we?” Claude pushed up his glasses before calmly answering. “Undertaker will be staying with us.” Sebastian rolled his eyes “Of course.” He turned to Grell and motioned for him to come forward. 

 

“We will be staying at the Trancy manor w-” Grell rolled his eyes “I heard bassy... But can we go already?My hair does not do well with heat.” Sebastian glanced over his shoulder to look back at the manor once more before turning his head back around and following Claude. Grell followed Sebastian popping the lollipop back in his mouth not daring to address the wound left on his heart by Sebastian. Claude turned back to face the two before gesturing towards the manor.

“After you.” Grell rushed into the manor as fast as he could his hair beginning to frizz. As Sebastian reached the doorway he turned to Claude. Then turned back and walked into the manor. “Michaelis, Zeferus, I wish to lay down the rules before you run amok. Dinner is served at 5 pm, from 6pm-8pm we relax and we end our day at 8:55.” Sebastian chuckled “The young master must not be happy about that. Speaking of...where is he?”Claude turned and motioned him to the stairs and once they reached the top they stopped at the 5th door.”Your master, Michaelis” Sebastian sprung open the door. 

“Young master! What happened!?” Ciel looked up to the tall slender butler before striking him as hard as he could across his face. “This is what happens when you leave with things unprepared for the duration of your absence! You had clear orders and you disobeyed them.” Sebastian looked back at Grell and Claude hoping they were not laughing though Grell seemed only taken aback while Claude gave his usual indifferent face he gave everyone. He turned his head back to face Ciel. “M-Master I.” Ciel was obviously not up for discussion and he made that little fact known “You are dismissed.” Sebastian walked out as swiftly as he could bloody tears running down his face, had he paid attention he would have noticed Claude reached out to him. Sebastian picking up pace ran into the first room he saw and climbed into the bed letting the blood roll down his cheeks. 

 

It wasn’t fair to Sebastian. He had his feelings slandered all day today by Claude, piqued by Grell and Undertaker, now he had to be struck down by his master. “Knockity Knock.” Oh great, just what he needed! A redheaded reaper to rub it in. Sebastian still crying pulled up the covers as he cleared his throat. “Yes, Grell?” Grell slowly approached the bedside and put his hand on the demon's back. “It wouldn’t make sense to ask if you are alright Sebastian.” Sebastian’s eyes widened under the cover. Hearing Grell be serious was almost unheard of. Grell looked down before he continued. “So, I’ll ask you if i can do anything for you.” 

 

Sebastian pulled down the covers, not bothering to wipe his tears. He looked at the reaper whose gaze remained unbroken and untainted by the streaks of blood. Grell glided his hand down into his pockets, his gaze remaining on the demon he pulled out wipes and gently wiped the blood off the butler’s face and held it against the source to catch the rest. Sebastian put his hand on the reapers wrist and smiled. “Zeferus? The name Claude used back there-” 

Grell determined to not break the gaze simply just began to cry. “ I tried so hard to abandon that name along with the rest of my past but if you must know...I and Claude used to be best friends since we were kids….Me, Claude, Undertaker and William. Well, I came to find out it was only Claude and Undertaker. William used to push me around and purposely out do me calling me stupid, nuisance, annoying, retarded, a nobody and quite frankly it may seem stupid to-” His eyes flooded with tears. “Let it get to me..but at home, it was the same thing at home. Zeferus why can’t you do anything….Zeferus if you aren’t going to learn then stop trying to be important. Day after day...Cut mark after Cut mark. Until one day Claude, Undertaker and I went to a swim meet and when I stripped down to my boxers they rushed toward to me. They were hounding me...saying they were worried...asking me what was going on and I couldn’t tell them I wanted to end it….I couldn’t tell them...so I said they were old...Until one night I went home...dad was drunk and he hit me with the vodka bottle as it broke against my head. He kept on and on until I slit my throat right in front of him...the last thing I saw was Claude rushing through the door to give me my jacket.”

 

Sebastian seriously was taken aback, crying once again reached his hand out to Grell. Though Grell pulled away, a little to perturbed at the moment.” Don’t feel bad Sebastian, we all had terrible past lives. Mine was the least depressing out of us 4...well except for undertaker who wanted to know what being dead felt like.” Sebastian sat up and leaned in to kiss Grell. His bloody tears mixing up with the clear ones. Sebastian's hands removed the coat Grell was wearing. Grell to upset to even know what was going on.

 

Sebastian knowing he wouldn’t remember this was half upset...it felt like another coy sex session...like an order. Sebastian proceeded to kiss his neck and trail down to his shoulder earning slight moans from the reaper. As Sebastian slowly went to recline from his sexual actions...his lust was put into overdrive. He pushed Grell on bottom slowly beginning to take off his shirt and pants along with Grell’s. Sebastian moved his hand across Grell’s boxers feeling it was the only way to soothe the pain. All that could be heard was the slight moans from Grell until around 4:30 they stopped. Grell was passed out naked in the bed while Sebastian got dressed behind the still broken feelings he harbored. The only words that escaped Sebastian’s mouth at the dinner table were “Sorry, young master....”


	2. Claude's so Gangsta Sexy (Unfinished)

Ciel looked up from the dinner table with a bit of a scowl. “I’m going to bed, do whatever you want Sebastian.” He turned away with a hate that he thought was only available to Alois. “ No need to clothe me, Grell said he will take care of it.” Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but found the words trapped in his mind. When he looked back he was alone, alone with his thoughts and all his weaknesses, the feeling was unsettling. “Well I must get going, it is almost time for bed and i still need to shower.”

Grell who had already tucked in Ciel had gotten into the shower. “What a pity!” He called out, forgetting all about what had transpired between them earlier. “You didn’t call me down for dinner!” Sebastian sighed, forgetting to call Grell down for dinner was the least of his problems. “My apologies Grell, I will ask Claude to get you something to eat. In the meantime please do try and hurry up in the shower.” With that, he exited the room and went down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Claude looked over at Undertaker and he crawls over on the bed on top of him. Gazing deeply into the green eyes he brings his hand up to the mortician's cheek and caresses it. He stroked his tongue onto the cheek of the mortician. Undertaker playfully licked his neck in response. Undertaker slowly began to remove his shirt and Claude followed. Claude pushed him back and began to trail his tongue from the ear to the navel. Placing his hand on the rim of his pants.Undertaker threw his arms around the butler’s neck as his body arched towards him. A sudden jolt of pain yanked the demon out of his thoughts. “You really need to cut your nails, Undertaker.’  
“I am not Undertaker,” Sebastian stated, his voice filled with pleasure at the response from the demon. “What do you want?” Claude turned around his face doused with aggravation. “Grell was wondering if you could get him something to eat since he missed dinner.” Claude grunted “He should have been on time. Besides I am busy.” Sebastian didn’t wait for Claude to continue, he simply left. Though he wouldn’t leave without a little payback for what he had just witnessed. “A little demo’s glue and rope should do the trick. Undertaker’s smile set into a frown. “That’s rude!” Claude Grunted “Fine. You owe me big time, though.” With that, he threw his shirt on and walked over to the door. “What the? MICHAELIS!!!” A wry chuckle met the screaming of the aggravated demon. “Open the door, Michaelis! How could you possibly think this is funny!?” Sebastian, almost cackling at this point snorted. “It’s hilarious!” Claude kicked at the door with all his frustration sending it falling to the floor. “My, My, My Sebastian! Something must really be getting to you! Do me a favour and stop letting it get to me.” 


End file.
